


Drunk (Driving You Crazy)

by ioucos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, but nico is a Good so its all chill and fine, pure secreted Cute, slightly irresponsible drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: Nicoreallyshouldn’t have been doing this — Maki wasnineteen— but somehow, tonight, she’d convinced Nico to bring some drinks over. Thethingsshe did for love.





	Drunk (Driving You Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> the legal drinking age in japan is 20, so this is allowed to be a proper college fic (Olivia)
> 
> but no for reals hope you enjoy! a lot of love was poured into this fic, and _god_ , i just love these two so much. so i hope you do too!!

“Nnnnico,” Maki slurred, leaning against the kitchen counter. She waved her arms vaguely through the air. “Isn’t this just the _wil_ dest shit?”

“W-what do you mean?”

Maki waved her arms around a little more insistently. “ _This._ ”

In retrospect, maybe drinking with Maki was a bad idea.

It had all started with a pout. Maki should’ve known that even the great super idol Nico-nii couldn’t resist a pout from Nishikino Maki — they were just too _adorable_ , okay? She _really_ shouldn’t have been doing this — Maki was _nineteen_ — but somehow, tonight, she’d convinced Nico to bring some drinks over to the ridiculously expensive high-rise apartment she was staying at. The things she did for love.

Nico had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol. It was one of the many things she prided herself on. Maki, not so much.

Nah, Maki was completely plastered.

It was mostly (loathe as she was to admit it) Nico’s fault. She should have been more careful with how much they drank. Well, too late now.

Nico huffed. “What is _this_ ,” she asked, imitating Maki’s prior gesture. She was a little buzzed, yeah, but she could think and speak coherently. _Unlike some_ , she might add.

Eyes visibly glazed over, Maki gestured out the window, then at Nico.

“This, yeah? You, me, ttthhat. We’re held together by basically _occult_ forces that wwwe use physics to pretty up.”

If she was being real, Nico had no idea what Maki was talking about. It sounded a little like Nozomi on crack. Apparently noting her confusion, Maki stumbled over, and wrapped an arm round Nico’s waist. Nico startled, her heart racing at the touch. Now was _not_ the time for her feelings to get in the way.

“The fundya—ff, fuck—f _undamental_ forces. Hhhow does that even w _work_?”

Nico blinked. “Just how wasted _are_ you, Maki?”

“I’unno, ’s… ’s pretty bad,” she admitted. “But really. Wer allll magic — h-held together by iiit, actshually — but _rreally_?”

Maki, head resting on Nico’s shoulder ( _fuck fuck fuck fuck she’s so_ pretty) blinked at Nico innocently, as if expecting a response.

“B-but really?” She repeated to the redhead, _cursing_ herself for the stutter. Maki was far too close for poor Nico-nii’s stupid gay heart.

“I think… _you’re_ the most magical thing of ‘em allll,” Maki slurred.

 _Fuck._ Maki was too cute, Nico was too gay, and it was the perfect storm. Nico turned her head away uncharacteristically Maki-ishly as her face burned bright red.

“Nicooooo,” Maki whined. “C-c’mon, it wasn’t _that_ bad, was itt??” Nico refused to face her until the burning subsided. She had to keep _some_ of her dignity intact, after all.

Finally, her twin rubies met Maki’s amethysts once more. “You’re drunk,” Nico stated.

“Aren’tch _u_?”

“Some people aren’t lightweights, y’know.”

Maki frowned. “Rude.”

Nico sighed too quietly to be heard. “Nico knows what’s best for her number-one fan.”

A lazy blush, like a warm summer sunset, spread across Maki’s cheeks. “N-number one?”

Nico blinked, freezing up. _Shit._ “N-nothing,” she repeated shakily.

“Number one,” Maki repeated, smiling a drunk smile.

Maki removed her arm from Nico’s waist. The sable-haired girl might’ve missed it a little — just maybe. But there were more important things to worry about, and she wasn’t gonna show it. Maki was drunk. She was drunk, and it was entirely her fault. Nothing was gonna happen that night. Nico would make sure of it.

Suddenly grabbing up Nico’s arm, Maki grinned. Nico might’ve allowed herself to lean just a _little_ into the touch she craved, ignoring the racing of her heart.

“P-please help me get to bed,” Maki muttered.

Nico rolled her eyes, masking her inner turmoil. “You sure do need Nico around.”

All too serious, Maki looked into Nico’s rubies.

“Always.”

Nico flushed. Again.

_Dammit._

“A-alright, super idol Nico will take you to bed, because she’s so generous and loving with her fans, like the number one idol in the entire universe _should_ be.”

“Yeah,” Maki breathed dreamily, smiling. “You are.” Now Nico’s face was the same shade as her eyes.

In response, Maki smiled, sending Nico’s heart into yet another chaotic spiral. The younger girl holding tightly to the older’s arm, the two of them half-stumbled to the bedroom. Maki flopped gracelessly onto her bed with a thump. Nico stared for a few seconds until she heard _snoring_. 

She almost couldn’t _take_ it, Nishikino Maki was so cute.

Smiling to herself fondly, Nico took Maki up in her toned arms and slid her under the covers. Nico tucked her friend in as her heart thumped not unpleasantly with nothing but just _love_ for this woman. She then looked to the alarm clock. 1:30AM. Nico blinked slowly.

Without another thought, she grabbed a blanket, walked into the living room, slumped over onto a couch, and passed out. But not without a last phrase breathed across the bedroom and a wisped kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead.

“Sleep well, princess.”

Nico didn’t see it, but after the touch of her lips, Maki smiled imperceptibly.

~

Maki awoke to a pounding headache. As the patchy memories of the night before rolled into her mind, she both blushed furiously and smiled, settling on hiding both in her hands. But then, she looked over to find a glass of water and an aspirin on the bedside table, and smelled cooking breakfast for two in the air, and the smile was assured.

The words she fortunately _hadn’t_ said the night before now came to her grinning lips.

“I love you,” Maki whispered to herself, brushing her forehead. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> one hundred million thank yous to the lovely and amazing nozoomie for betaing, suggesting things for me to add, tempering and refining this fic, and overall just being an amazing human being whom i love, youre the best <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!! these two are my Lifeblood


End file.
